Regular floor type machine tools (such as drill presses) are commonly quite large and very heavy, and are not easily movable by an operator. In particular, in order to move a floor type machine tool from one position to another, several persons are typically required to join together and to lift the floor type machine tool above the floor for movement thereof. Thus, a large amount of labor and time are required in order to move a floor type machine tool. Additionally, there is substantial risk of personal injury or machine tool damage that may accidentally occur during movement of the machine tool. Therefore, moving a floor type machine tool in this manner is difficult and dangerous.